mythbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
THE UNTHINKABLE,,,,OR NOT.
From: James Phantom (Internet name) at: Okiuser1too@hotmail.com To: Adam and Jamie at Mythbusters Dear friends MIND BOGGLER OR WHAT I write to you with what at first might look like a crazy idea or something similar, but then again ideas like this is what the future world might be made of. I’m not writing to you as if I think I have a great invention or anything, it is more sort of things that come to us out of other subjects and one wonders if even for the fun of it, and even if just worked out on paper, is such an idea so crazy and impossible. The following are some of the different outcomes when this crazy idea is used with countless combinations. (1) Have a person travel in a train at top speed yet hold hands with a statuary person standing on the station platform. (2) Double, treble, quadruple (or even more) the present top speed of a train. (3) Have a train travel in one direction, yet passengers in the reverse direction at the same time. Interesting or not my firends? The following is as far as I am concerned a possible future project although impractable as for its size and expensive to say the least. But as a scale down or on paper it boggles the mind, well at least my mind but I’m sure not yours. Imagine a railway track laid in an endless loop, (if it were possible around the globe) big enough for a train to travel on it. The train would also be an endless loop but of the flat tray type, its power would come from motors placed at a lower area than the flat base so as to not impede a complete clear area. On this completely flat and endless loop platform a railway track would be laid also in an endless loop. Now you have a flat and endless track on top another endless loop train. On this upper track again place another endless train in a loop, this train could be of the normal carriage type or flat tray. This you can choose for your own format and wherever your mind takes you. So now we have one endless train on a loop. Then we install rails on top of this train and place a second train, again in an endless loop on these rails. Confusing my friends?.....I’m sure you get the idea, and like I said it’s only an idea, something to play with using different formats of the train(s) layout to see where it takes you. Both trains travelling in the same direction at top world record speed, doubling the record. Have each train travel at same speed but in opposite direction. This would cancel out the speed of the train on the top (?) would a person speeding along on this upper train be able to reach out to person just standing on the ground (Station Platform) and touch hands ?. so it is moving but is it really moving in relation to the ground and the person on the ground. Like I said, this is just an idea, but is also an illusion of the future, will it work only on paper, or would it be mind boggling if in reality it were constructed. How many formats of the above layout or of its running would produce countless outcomes. My friends Adam and Jamie, I thank you very much for your time and attention and hope you do not think of me as a time waster but just someone with puzzling ideas. I do hope to hear from you in the near future. Yours Faithfully. James Phantom